Dad Visits
by D Rtist Dzinr
Summary: Unfortunately we know the story about what happened to Ororo's parents. Fast forward 30 years, Ororo is now happy at the Xavier institute, with a bunch of friends and a family of her own. One day the Professor gets a call, its for her, it's a family member, but not one that she ever expected to see again. (WIP at the moment) K for my insecurity XD
1. The Call

Ororo was in the garden tending to the plants, weeding and watering it. It had been a normal day there with the X Men team. They'd gone on a mission earlier that day, and not everything had gone as planned, but they adjusted to it. Now was one time when she actually got to relax, and be apart from the rest of the world. Gardening calmed her, more than anything else (except maybe flying). She had a good life here and she wouldn't ask for anything else, she may not be able to think of anything else to ask for. Well… there was one thing that came to her mind, something that she thought of occasionally, she never really let herself dwell on it much, but she wondered sometimes. What would it be like if her parents had survived the accident, if they all got out alive. Would things be much different than they are now? She tried to push the thought out of her mind as to not feel sad, or let her emotions do a number on the weather. It was beautiful outside, and she didn't want to ruin the day for the kids, or anyone else. Soon the thought passed, she filled the space in her mind with the events of earlier that day, when her and her family were playing a game of frisbee outside. She smiled as the memory of her youngest son chasing the disk around as his older brothers played a bit of keep away, till she manipulated the winds to direct the disk to the little guy every time the brothers threw it, they then decided there was no way to avoid that, and decided to share. She continued nurturing the plants and laughing to herself about the looks on her sons faces as they realized they would never get the frisbee back if they didn't share with their little brother.

MEANWHILE IN THE PROFESSORS OFFICE:

The phone rang, the Professor turned to it picking it up.

"Xavier institute… Yes… She is… Why are you asking?... What?... A-alright… hold on one moment please."

**Ororo.  
Yes Charles.  
There's a call for you in my office, I think you may want to look into this.  
What is it Professor?  
I think you'll find that out yourself.  
I'll be right there.**

Ororo left the greenhouse, and went up to the Professor's office. She entered, going to the phone, the Professor was a few feet away in a chair just watching her in his classic praying pose. She picked up the phone and spoke. "Hello?" "Or-Ororo… Is that really you?" "Yes… who is this?" The line was silent for a moment, there was a sob from the other side of the line. "You don't know how much I've searched for you." Ororo frowned in suspicion. "Who is this?" "Ro… it's Dad." Her facial expression went from suspicion to shock. "You're lying. My Father passed away 30 years ago." There was silence again on the line for another moment. "After your Mother died, I was in a coma, I didn't wake up till a year after that. I've been looking for you for so long Ororo." Tears welled up in her eyes, realizing this was possible for her to have just assumed that because neither of them were responding to her calls when she was buried, that they were both dead. She pulled her face away from the phone for a moment to look toward the Professor, he looked back toward her sincerity in his face. "Please let me come see you, I want to know how you've been. Please Ro?" The Professor nodded to her. "Y-yes." "Thank you, you don't know how much I've wanted to see you again." "Would you like to meet at Starbucks or something?" "That would be wonderful, I'll come in to Bayville tomorrow. Love you my dear." She stayed silent on her side of the line dropped a minute later, Ororo pulled the phone away from her face and put it back on the stand. She turned to Xavier again, her hand covering the lower half of her face. "Is it… possible?" He raised his head. "Yes, it is." "You mean… you think he really is? It's really him?" "It very well may be." She sighed not sure of what to do now. "What if it's not. What if it's just a prank or something, I do not want to endanger the whole school for the sake of my curiosity." "Relax Ororo, when you go to meet him just take your husband with you, I'm sure he'll be able to tell if it's truly him or not." Ororo smiled at his suggestion. "Thank you Charles." He nodded to her.


	2. Before Dinner

It was the men's turn to make dinner that night. Remy and Logan were in the kitchen making the food. "You seem concerned no?" Remy asked the man beside him, Logan looked to him then back around the doorway. "Yeah." He responded back to him. "Remy open for talkin if ya want." Logan exited the room. "Watch that for me would ya." Remy watched as the man left the room. Logan followed the scent through the halls, till getting to the garden, he walked in looking around, then going to the far side he saw her, laying on the loveseat. He walked to her wanting to see if she was alright. "Ro?" She inhaled deep. "I thought you were supposed to be in the kitchen." "Remy's got it under control for now. You ok Darlin'?" "I… I don't know." He put his hand on her forehead making sure she wasn't sick or anything, she turned her head down toward the sheets. "I am fine Logan." She tried to ward him off. "Now look, I know what it's like when you're fine, and when you're not, and you're not right now. What's goin' on Ro?" She laid there for another minute, he ran his hand over her back. "I aint leavin' till ya tell me." She sighed. "Earlier today… someone called. They said… That it was…" "It was who?" "My Father." Ororo placed her hand on her forehead in stress, Logan frowned with shock. "What do ya mean?" "It was my Father Logan, he said… he wasn't dead. But when I left he was just in a coma, he said that he woke up about a year after I left, and that he'd been searching for me all this time." She started to cry, he pulled her closer to him, partially hugging her. "I feel so ashamed. I should've stayed and waited for him to wake up… I shouldn't've just thought that-" "Hey, you couldn't've known Ro, you were a child." "I know but I shouldn't have just assumed they were both dead… I… "You were buried under that rubble for days Ro. Ya needed out, and you had no way of knowin' that your Dad wasn't dead. If you did babe, I know you would've stuck around." She looked up at him, his certain look gave her more courage, she hugged him back kissing him, he smiled at the sweet reward that he got for his encouragement. "You're sure at that?" "I knew what I was doin' when I married you, I know what you're like Ro'. You're beautiful Darlin', in every way, an' I wouldn't say that if it wasn't true." She smiled to him blushing slightly. "You really do know me better than I thought don't you." "It's one thing I love doin' with ya." She reached up pulling him down with her, he yielded falling down onto the bed with his wife, she held onto him with her legs nuzzling and kissing him, they fondled together.

Meanwhile Down in the kitchen:

Jubilee and Kitty were sitting by the table talking, it had been about ten minutes since Logan left the room. Remy turned to the girls. "Either one a ya seen Logan around?" They turned to him at his question. "No, why?" "He was makin' some dinner with me tonight… I guess he got distracted." The girls looked at each other wondering. "I'll go look for him!" Kitty said inspired, then jumped off the table and ran through the wall. "No Kitty WAIT!" He yelled to her, but was too late. Kitty ran through the walls, looking for any sign of Logan, she phased through another wall and right into and out of Rogue. "Hey!" She yelled to Kitty. "Oh, sorry!" Kitty said turning around, to look at her roommate before running through another wall. She ran from one side of the institute to the other, he wasn't downstairs. She went up the stairs, maybe he was up there. "Hey Mr. Logan!" She yelled as she went by the rooms looking for him, she ran into the greenhouse, going around the different areas in there. She suddenly halted almost tripping over her feet, she backed up a little. "What?" He asked looking out at her, she blushed a little bit seeing them almost embarrassed at herself for finding him, or them. They were laying down on the loveseat, snuggling each other, still fully clothed, but just ultra-cute. "Oh, sorry… umm, Gambit needs you." She said, then slowly disappeared down one of the halls. The Two looked at each other, a moment later Ororo got off him, he rose pulling her into a hug giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Guess I should get goin huh." "Hm, you don't want Remy to take everything for a Cajun ride do you?" "Ha!" He huffed out a laugh, he started walking out, then went down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Well, no use lettin' good food go wastin." Remy said to himself thinking. "Ah!" He said inspired, he reached over to the kayan pepper. "Dis'll do it." He said opening the container. "Open that spice Cajun and you'll find that there's another way spice up Cajun food." Logan's voice came from the hallway, Remy smiled, the man came into the kitchen staring him down. "Kitty find ya?" Remy asked with a smirk, knowing "Yeah… You send her?" "No." Logan gave the Cajun a sideways look. "She offered." "Hmp." "You with Ro?" Logan looked to Remy sideways again. "Hm?" "When she find you." Logan didn't respond, just kept his stare at the younger man. "Hm, guess so." "It aint none of your business Cajun." "Remy just curious."


	3. I'm Not Ready

Ororo opened her eyes, the sun was just above the mountains, she turned over to the nightstand, the clock said 6:45. She sighed thinking about what was ahead of her today. She was going to see her Father again, after all this time, or at least someone who claimed to be her Father. She looked to the other side of her, Logan was still sound asleep undisturbed by her movement. The alarm was set for eight, she figured it'd be good to get the extra hour and a quarter of sleep before getting ready for the day, she turned over again snuggling in close to her husband, he reacted slightly, turning and putting his arm over her waist, she returned the action hugging his side and settling in to rest.

BEEP – BEEP – BEEP – BEEP – BEEP

She alerted out of sleep with the noise, she coiled up slightly clenching her eyelids as to try and shut it out.

Snikt

The alarm stopped, Ororo didn't open her eyes, just laid there pretending to be asleep, the bed settled again, she wasn't ready for the task before her, she'd wanted so bad for something like this to happen, to find out that her parents were still alive. It'd been so long though, this seemed impossible, was it even real? Or did she have some strange dream, and the previous day as she knew it never even happened. She tried to settle again and just wake up in peace, she felt something on her forehead, she opened her eyes seeing into the eyes of her mate, sleepy, loving eyes, she blinked a couple times adjusting to waking up. He was just lying there on his side, his forehead to hers, not really romantic, but cute, nonetheless. She settled again, inching closer to him, he aided in her action, pulling her closer to him, she nuzzled her head into his. "Can we rest a little while more?" She asked closing her eyes, he nuzzled his face against her head, then looked at her. "You want to?" She responded with a relaxed sigh, he looked to the clock, grabbed it and set it for another half hour, then settled back down with his wife.

Half hour later:

The door creaked open, Logan's ears perked up as the sound of feet trotting across the room came into hearing distance. The bed shifted slightly, he couldn't help but feel a pinch from the pressure that had just been pressed onto his leg. A moment later something plopped down on the bed between them then rolled up against his chest. He couldn't help but crack open one of his eyes the slightest bit to see who was there. The smiling face and bright eyes of the girl brought him out of the sleepy haze he was in just a second before. "Hi Daddy!" She said exuberantly, "Hey pup, whatcha doin up so early?" "Waking you and Mommy up." "Oh, well Mommy's gonna wake up in a minute, ya wanna wait with me?" Jessie thought for a moment raising her head and looking to her Mother, who was almost purring like her Dad. "Ok." She said plopping down between the two of them again, waiting for the alarm to go off.

A minute later:

BEEP – BEEP – BEEP – BEEP

Ororo shifted on her side of the bed, then looked towards where the sound came from, it stopped a second later, "Hi Mommy!" Jessie said happily as she snuggled into her, Ororo Wrapped her arms around her daughter pulling her in gently for a hug, then planted a kiss on her head. The girl laughed sweetly as her Mom did this. Ororo then looked up to where her husband watched the two. She smiled at him, he smiled back, she raised her head slightly touching her lips to his nose, his smile widened a bit at her action. "Hi." He said simply. "Hello." She responded. "Hehehe!" their child's laughter caught their attention. They looked down to her, "You're funny Mommy." They smiled to her gently. They then rose from the bed to prepare for the day.

Time had gone by quickly, almost too quickly for her, between waking up and being with her husband and child she almost didn't have any time for herself to prepare for what the day had in store for her. They were ready in the sense that they were dressed, fed, and little Jessie was on her way to playtime with her friends over at the institute. The two were preparing to leave and meet this man who was claiming to be the long-lost David Munroe, Ororo sat on the couch as Logan got something that she'd forgotten from their room. Thoughts ran through her mind, joy, worry, blame, and other things. "Ro?" Her husbands voice called her out of her thoughts, she looked up to see a worried look on his face, "ya ok babe?" she looked down to her hands unsure. "I… I don't know… all this coming to the surface now, I, I never expected this… I'm not sure that I'm ready." Logan walked by the backside of the couch and came around to meet her setting himself beside her, then put his arm around her pulling her into a hug, she melted in his arms allowing him to cuddle her. A minute later he pulled back looking into her face, she smiled to him gratefully, he smiled back. "You're such a beautiful man James." She said wholeheartedly, he gave a half smile at her comment, it became a full one at her next statement. "You know that I mean that, I wouldn't say it otherwise." "Thank you." He replied to her. "Ya want to stay here for a little longer?" Her eyes told him the answer, but she turned her head saying, "I cannot, we need to be there to meet him." She started to rise, then went to the wall where the keys to their vehicle hung limp but was stopped from completely taking them off the wall a moment later, by the feeling of arms around her waist. "Ya don't have to be there this early darlin, ya can afford to wait for a little longer." She turned her face to look at him, she wanted to, but she didn't want to be rude to her Father, if it really was him. "You think so?" He gave her a reassuring smile, she smiled back, then put the keys back on the wall. He let her out of his grasp for a moment, she turned toward him giving him a kiss.

A little while later: It was about time to go and meet him. The two exited the house and went to the car, getting into her side of the vehicle she took a deep breath prepping herself, there was silence in the car. "Ya sure you're ok Darlin?" the man beside her asked, breaking the silence. She took a moment then looked to him. "Yes, I think so." "You ready?" She took another few breaths and nodded. "Yes." He smiled to her and gave her a kiss, they started the car and drove off.


	4. Reunion

At the Airport:

"So how long have you known Ororo?" David asked curiously, the other man was silent for a moment. "Ororo and I go a good distance back." The other man responded. "It will be good for you to see her again." The expression on David's face was soft and alive. "It will be better than good to see her… I have waited so long… searched for years, only now, thanks to you and your kingdom have I found my precious Ororo again." T'chala smiled slightly at his new acquaintance's thanks. "It will be good to see her again for me as well." He said. "You have not seen her in a while?" "We were very close friends as children." T'chala didn't get to finish his comment, David looked like he was focused on something, he sat on the end of the bench, then rose to his feet excited. T'chala looked over to where David was staring to see a white-haired beauty along with a white man coming towards them, T'chala immediately joined the man on his feet as he stepped closer to her. They stood there for a moment not doing anything, just looking at each other. Suddenly the man with her stepped forward eyeing the two of them, mostly the older man, however he did the same to the other as well. Getting to them he stood there for a minute, looking the two in the eyes, then slowly started to circle them, taking a few sniffs. They looked at him oddly, trying to figure out what he was doing, then a moment later he gave a small approving smile and turned back to the woman taking a few steps toward her. The older man looked at him strangely but was distracted when the woman to his side took a step. He looked to her knowing that this was his little girl. "Ororo?" David said hopeful, her face lit up, with joy as well as a hint of fear. "Dad?" She said back. "Is it really you?" "Yes. It's really me." He engulfed her in a hug, she returned it more than willingly, she held on tightly as a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek.

This wasn't a trap, or a trick, it wasn't Mystique masquerading as her Father, it was her Father, he hadn't died, he was as alive as any of them. Logan smiled sensing this, he almost wanted to hug him as well, but knew this would be wrong at the moment. A few moments later David pulled away slightly, looking her in the face, tears streaming down his own cheeks. "My little girl." He said joyfully, she was audibly sobbing by now, not too loudly, but loud enough for her Father and husband to hear her. "You've grown so much, and you're so beautiful." He told her between his own breaths and sobs. She continued to cry in her Dad's arms. T'chala and Logan stood by watching as the miracle came to fruition.

The reunion was one of the most beautiful things any of them there had ever seen, a parent and a child finding each other after being separated for so many years. The two were so happy to see each other again, and find out that the other wasn't dead. She looked at him, as he looked at her. "You have no idea how long I've searched for you Ororo, I've missed you so much." She smiled big as one more tear dripped down her face, then suddenly it turned sad. "I'm so sorry… I should've waited for you to wake up instead of assuming that you were, dead." "You did what you needed to do in your eyes, I'm sorry that that happened, and we didn't see it coming, so that your Mother could still be alive." The memory of her Mother made the feels come even more, she didn't worry that much about her emotions today, she had something special that held back the weather in her emotions. T'chala watched on in satisfaction as David hugged his daughter, he looked to his side to see the other man watching as well. Logan watched on smiling, he felt eyes on him and looked to his side to see the other man looking at him inquisitively. He raised his eyebrow to him in question, T'chala soon turned his attention away as to not seem rude, Logan didn't mind being thought of as intrusive or rude, so he held his gaze for a few more seconds, then turned back.

Ororo and her Father broke the hug a few moments later. "How did you know I was here?" She asked him, he looked to the other man near them. "I believe the credit belongs to this man." He pointed out towards T'chala, Ororo looked to him. "Hello Ororo." He said to her smiling, she recognized him, but she wasn't sure. She frowned unsure of her guess. "It has indeed been a long time hasn't it." Her eyes widened, and a smile started to sneak across her face. "T'chala?" She asked, he smiled to her confirming her suspicions. "Oh my, it has indeed." "How have you been?" "I have been well, and how about you and your people?" "They have been faring very well for the weather we've had lately." "Weather?" "Yes, we've had a few excessive amounts of rain lately." "Oh?" "Yes, not all of my people are safe." Ororo looked concerned, Wakanda wasn't her country, but it was the country of her long-time ex-boyfriend, and even if it wasn't they were all still people with lives and families, and to her that was very important. "Ahem…" A noise got her attention, she looked back to the others, Logan and David were standing there waiting for what was going to happen next. "Oh, forgive me, this is Logan, my husband." Her Father's expression turned to one of shock, then went back to normal the next moment, Logan extended his hand as a welcome to the man, David looked at it for a moment then back to him, he took it shaking sincerely. Logan smiled to him and he smiled back.

They went to a restaurant and talked over a good meal. "So how is your life Ororo?" Her Father asked after taking a bite, she looked up at him then around to T'chala and her husband. "It has been good." He smiled happy to her. "You have a family?" She smiled as did Logan. "Yes, we do." David's face brightened joyfully as he smiled to the couple. "How many children?" "One girl right now." Ororo said beaming, Logan smiled at her expression. David's face was calm yet happy all at once. "Her name's Jessie." Logan said her name, Ororo smiled contently over to him. "What is she like?" T'chala asked smiling, the couple beamed joyfully as they spent the next little while explaining their child's personality to Ororo's long-lost Father. "Wow." He said happy at the description. "Sounds like she's a little handful." They all laughed at his statement. They ate their food and talked joyfully. "Would you like to meet your Granddaughter?" Ororo asked the man at the other side of the table, the spark in his eyes grew as she asked the question. "I would very much like to." He said back to her, she looked over to Logan at her side who got the hint.


	5. Meet Jessie!

Scott picked up his ringing phone.

"Hello?" "Hi." "Hey Logan, how're you and Ororo?" "We're doin good, hey, we're headin to the park soon after this, he wants to meet Jessie." "Yeah? That's cool." "Yep." "When are you guys going to be back?" "With the way things are goin, hmm-hmm, maybe never." "What?! Did you talk to the Professor about this?" "Hang on Cyc don't drop those visors yet, we'll be back before nightfall." "What about Jessie?" "We'll come get her in a little while." "Ok, we'll be ready." Scott hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. "Are they coming?" Jean asked, Scott nodded to her. "Soon, he didn't say when though." "Ok." She turned toward a bigger part of the room they were in. "What do you think?" "Looks good." "Think she'll like it?" "You know she likes anything with natural decorations." "Yeah, but I want it to be perfect… She is my best friend you know." "Yeah, besides me." Jean smiled to Scott, then turned giving him a kiss which he returned whole heartedly. "Ew!" Said a small voice behind them, they turned just in time to hear another little voice, "Yucky!" Jessie and Rebecka were looking at them with disapproving faces, they laughed out loud at the two little ones who didn't quite have a taste for romance yet.

There was a knock on the door, "Wonder who that could be?" Jean said curiously looking to Scott, the kids giggled at how funny they thought they were being. Scott went to the door, opening it a moment later, a familiar face came into view. "Daddy!" Jessie yelled excitedly, the small group came into the home, Logan stepped in first, then Ororo, her Father and T'chala. Jessie jumped onto and hugged her Dad's leg before he could really do anything, he smiled down at her. "Mommy!" She said excitedly, unwrapping herself from her Father's leg, "Hey Baby." She said smiling to her daughter, Jessica ran to her Mom, she picked her up hugging her. The excited eyes of Jessica landed on the two unfamiliar faces right behind her parents, her face lit up as she saw the older of the two. She knew immediately, "Grampa!" She said loudly reaching out to him, taking notice of this, David's eyes sparked brighter happily knowing this was the little Granddaughter that his daughter and son in law had been telling him about.

Looking between her daughter and Father, she laughed a little bit at the action and reaction between both of them. "Yes Jessie, this is your Grandfather." Ororo said happily, "Hello Jessie." He said back smiling, she then put the little one down on the floor who then jumped up and down ecstatic that she finally got to meet her Grandpa. The four came all the way into the house, David looked down to the happy two-year-old smiling joyfully to her. "Scott Jean, this is David Munroe, Roro's Father." Logan introduced them, the young couple looked to the elder man who smiled at them once his attention was pulled away from the happy little girl running around him joyfully. They approached him to greet him and welcome him to their home. "It's wonderful to finally meet you Mr. Monroe." Scott said extending his hand to him in welcome, David took his hand gratefully. "We've been very excited to meet you, your daughter's an amazing woman, that we are very proud to know." Jean said after her boyfriend, she also shook David's hand, he smiled to her at her comment about Ororo. "It's wonderful to meet the friends of my precious Ororo." He said beaming. "Oh, and this is T'chala, a friend of 'Roro's." Logan said looking at the other man, a second later David turned his attention to the man behind him. "This man is the one that helped me to find my daughter again, he and his kingdom were very helpful to me." "Did you say his Kingdom?" Scott asked looking at the man being introduced. "Yes, this man is king of the country Wakanda, and has chosen to be my friend for these past months." The two that didn't know this were astonished that they'd have the honor to be in the presence of a king in any span of their lifetime. "Wow, it's a pleasure to meet you your highness." Jean said stretching out her hand to him, he shook her hand with his own, then shook Scott's as well, who was as surprised as his girlfriend. "Well… forgive us for not having our home prepared for such an honor, we didn't know that we'd have a king visiting us this evening." T'chala smiled gently, raising his hand in a dismissive gesture to them. "Oh, please… it is quite alright. Ororo is a good friend of mine, that I haven't seen in a long while. I am just happy to see her again." They settled for that, smiling happily to him.

T'chala noticed near the two that had just greeted him that there was another child, a little bigger than Jessica, the one who had run up to David a moment earlier. She just looked at him, with that curious child look. "You're a king?" She asked eyes wide and staring, he smiled at her, "Yes, my name is T'chala, and I am also known as the Black Panther, I am the king of the country Wakanda,." Little Rebecka's face was still in wonder, but then turned to a smile as well. "You're a Panther?" She asked tilting her head to the side. "Becka, It's not polite to ask so many questions of someone you just met." Scott said to her, she lowered her head apologetically, "Sorry your majesty." Scott said to the man, T'chala looked to him and smiled slightly.

By the end of the night all of them were so amazed that they all had a hard time thinking about resting.

Ororo smiled joyfully snuggling into her husband's chest, he could feel the emotion rolling off her as she faked sleep, he knew she was awake though, they'd been together a long time, even besides their relationship. He knew when she was awake or asleep, he knew when she was worried, or happy, or if she was telling the truth or lying, and it was the same with her to him. They could tell if either was irked in any way. "Ro… I know you're awake." He whispered to her, she shifted in his grasp, then looked at him happily, "You figured that out didn't you?..." "I know you better than anyone else darlin'." "Hm, this is true." She said settling back down with him, "Thank you." She said happily, "For what?" "Being there, for me." "Part of my job Ro." She gave him a strange look for a minute. "And I love doin it for you." He said quickly, pulling her head closer to his and laying a kiss on her forehead. "I love you too James." They smiled to each other sealing their moment together with a kiss. Logan was very happy about the fact that she got to see her Father again. They went to sleep shortly after that.


	6. Morning Interruptions

The next day was a lot like the previous day. They woke up and got ready for the day, but instead of going to meet Mr. Monroe at the airport they went to pick him up from a hotel that him and T'chala were staying at. He'd told his highness that he would be fine if the king went back to his country to be with his people, but T'chala insisted, saying that he was interested in seeing Ororo, and meeting her family and friends as much as he was.

"I haven't seen Ororo for a very long time Mr. Monroe, I'd consider it an honor to be able to get reacquainted with her as well." T'chala said to David the previous night after they left the Howlett's place, David thanked the king for his kindness, and generosity, knowing that he didn't have to do all of this for him by any means.

Ororo and Logan got up early the next day, though not beating their little bundle of joy to it. woke up before them. Logan went out into the kitchen to get his coffee, and tea for Ororo, meanwhile she went into the room to find Jessie out of her bed and climbing up to the window ceil. "Jessie!" Ororo nearly shouted, the toddler turned her head hearing her name called, suddenly she lost her balance, Ororo summoned the wind catching the little one, she ran to the window and pulled her daughter to herself hugging her tightly. Logan was in the room in a blitz. "What'd you think you were doing up there?" Ororo asked ignoring her husbands presence in the room. "To see the deer." Jessie said innocently, Ororo looked up to the window as Logan went over to see what their daughter was talking about. There were deer tracks outside just below the window, he turned around a moment later. "Yep there was a deer out there alright." Logan said looking to his wife and daughter. "Mommy scared it!" Jessie said loudly and started to whimper upset. "I am sorry Jessie, but you shouldn't go up on dangerous places like that, you could fall and go boom!" "Want to say hi the deer!" Jessie whined, Ororo looked to Logan who gave her a crooked smile, then approached putting a hand on their daughter's head. "You can still see the deer, pup." At his statement she looked up from her crying. "How about we go deer tracking, while Mommy prepares breakfast." "Deer twacking?" "Yep, what d' ya think little Darlin?" She smiled at him liking the idea, Ororo looked to her husband happy that he knew exactly what to do to calm their child.

Ororo kissed the little one's head and nuzzled her gently then put the little girl down and gave Logan a hug and kiss. "It'll be ready in about fifteen minutes." She said smiling as she pulled herself out of the room, and into the kitchen to get their food ready. Meanwhile Logan got Jessie changed, keeping her calm with the promise of deer tracking. After changing the little girl into some outside clothes, she ran out the door of her room to her Mom hugging her leg. Ororo looked down to the little one smiling peacefully to her, she bent down picking up the girl holding her close to her chest, then planting little kisses all over her face. "Hahaha! Mommy!" Jessie squealed as her Mom continued the kiss attack. "What?… You are mine!" Ororo said playfully as she nuzzled her face and messed with her hair. Logan stood aloft as Ororo continued to love on their child, her head went up a moment later attention going to Logan. He smiled the girl squirmed in her Mom's arms, Ororo let her down a moment later. "Let's go deer twacking Daddy!" She said exuberantly. "Ok." He said joyfully as he picked her up swinging her up onto his shoulders, she laughed as he did this. "Ya ready Pup?" "Yeah!" She shouted, Ororo watched happily as the two marched out the door.

"Ok, so… What d' ya think we need to do in order to track the critter?" Logan asked little Jessie on his shoulders. "Find it!" She said excitedly, her Dad couldn't help a chuckle from escaping his lips at her words. "Well, that's the final step in our trek… what about before that?" "Twack it!" Her pronounciation of the word tickled his core. "Yep… you know one thing that deer like to do?" "What?" "Play the quiet game." "What's that?" "It's when you're so quiet that nothing can detect you." He said looking up to her. "How about we play that game for a little bit… maybe we can outsmart the deer." "Ok!" She was excited to play a game while they looked for the deer. "In order to play the quiet game, you gotta make as little noise as possible, so no sounds. Think ya can do that?" "Ok!" "If you see it pat the side of my head you see it on, alright?" She thumped her hand down on his head, he took that as a yes.

Fifteen minutes later;

They'd tracked the deer to about a half-mile away from the house, Logan sniffed around knowing that it was nearby. There was a sudden pat on the top-left side of his head, he could smell something that way, but he wouldn't tell little Jessie that. Looking over that way, about twenty feet in front of them was a little wagging white tail. Thankfully for them, they were downwind of it, so it didn't sense them yet. Logan did his best to avoid the crunchy leaves and twigs as they approached the doe, crouching down so if it looked up it hopefully wouldn't see them. After a minute of creeping they were about five feet from the animal. Logan gave Jessie a signal to stay quiet, she did her best to ignore the urge to jump off her Dad's back and hug the deer. Logan reached up taking hold of his daughter and lifting her off his shoulders, he planted himself in a sitting position on the ground, then placed the little girl in his arms, wrapping them around her. He lowered his mouth to her ear. "Now wait." She was just about to say something when he put his finger to her lips, suddenly the deer turned her head toward the two, the girl smiled at it. "Hi deer!" She said happily, the deer turned toward them slowly, curious. Logan then took his little girl's hand, pouring something gooey and clear into it, he then extended her hand in his to the doe. It stepped forward seeming interested in the sudden offering. A moment later her tongue struck out licking the child's hand, she laughed as it tickled, startling the deer slightly. Its head jerked up and body stiffened, "Shh… it's fine… this is my pup." He said calmly to the doe, she turned her attention back to the toddler in the man's arms, then took another step forward. Jessie laughed again as the doe sniffed her face. Jessie put her hands on the deer's face petting it. "Hehehe!" The girl laughed happily at her new animal friend who then turned her attention back to the honey on Jessie's hand. They stayed there with the deer for the next couple minutes. Jessie was very hesitant to leave, but when her Dad mentioned her favorite breakfast, complete with Oreos, and going to see Grandpa again, she turned and said bye-bye to the doe. She then turned starting to run, he caught up to her. "Whoa, hold on little runner, home is that way." He said pointing towards their house. "No, it's this way!" She insisted keeping her pace from before, and running in the same direction. She was suddenly scooped up by two big hands. "You're goin the wrong way pup!" He said running alongside her. "No I not!" She said still running, there was another scent that hit his nose just then, and playtime was over.

He pounced in front of her, letting her run into him, she bumped into him falling down he caught her just before she landed on the ground, she looked up to her Dad who now had a bit more of a stern look on his face. "Jessica, home is that way." He said pointing in the opposite direction, she looked backwards, then back up to him. "I wanna go that way!" "Not today kid." He said gently firm, then picked her up, walking back in the direction of home, he sped to a trot as the scent of their breakfast reached his nose.

Getting in the door of their house Logan greeted his wife, then took himself and little Jessie to the sink to wash their hands. When they came out Ororo was waiting by the table. "Well, it sounds like the two of you had quite the adventure." She said looking at Logan, he smiled to her. "We did." Jessica ran up to her, "Mommy! Mommy! We found the deer, and we fed it and pet it!" "Pet it?" Ororo asked the girl nodded happily, "Hm, you're Father's good with animals isn't he." "Yeah!" She said happily to her Mom. "Are you hungry?" "Uh-huh!" "Ok, come on." Ororo said as she picked up her little girl and put her in the highchair, then set food before her.

After some more talk and eating, they packed some snacks, and went out the door to go meet David and T'chala who they were going to meet with again today.


End file.
